


Dead

by Control_Room



Series: Tortured Tales [29]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gift Fic, Morbid Humor, life and death, philosophical, relationship is background, schrodingers cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Of course he was alive!
Relationships: Joy Springs/Magenta
Series: Tortured Tales [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfus/gifts).



> obscurelog requested mag with dead, so here it is

Of course he was alive. What kind of a silly question was that? Was he Schrodinger's cat, in a box and impossible to behold? The very thought made him laugh. 

See, he can breathe. He can walk, and talk, and laugh! 

Things that are dead can do none of those things, not without severe assistance from the land of the living, drawing back death into life in a twisted, uncertain way. 

Magenta was certainly animated in his actions, the very definition of the word, full of life or excitement; lively, and he lived out his days in a relative happiness, fun around every corner and the haunts of the past left long behind, if shovels were to be put down and whispering skeletons in closets were ignored. He was irrepressible alongside Joy, both bouncing off one another to shoot high into the sky with domestic happiness, and then both coming crashing down whenever one would trip. 

Sure, he had his ups and downs, and some days were harder than others, old pains flaring and his smile forced, but other days were good and, well, lively!

But that is only what we can see on the outside.

So what if he did not have a heart. So what?

He was alive!

No one could take that from him!

Ink or not, who cares!?

Not those who mattered!

He was alive!

Magenta repeated that to himself constantly, but something deep within knew it was a lie.

He had been dead all along.


End file.
